


Watch Me Burn

by thranduils1



Series: Watch Me Burn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Fem!Reader x AU!Cas. Fem!Reader x AU!Sam. This fic was inspired by both parts of “Love the Way You Lie” by Eminem & Rihanna. Castiel and the reader are toxic for each other and keep falling back together until the reader moved away. It’s been years and now she is back home, waltzing back into Castiel’s life. She is determined to do better this time, to make them work, but outside forces as well as the scars the two have left on each other weave their way into their reconciliation. Will they be able to overcome the past and new threats to their sustainability?
Relationships: AU Castiel x You, AU!Castiel x Reader, AU!Castiel/Reader, AU!Castiel/You, Castel x You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, Sam Winchester x you, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, castiel x reader, sam winchester x reader
Series: Watch Me Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079861
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/15/2020
> 
> Italics are the past!

The bouncer at the door was different, not anyone that you knew. You wondered what had happened to Derrick, you had liked him. The new bouncer had eyed your shoulder bag and you asked if he wanted to look through it hardly keeping the condescension out of your voice. He had waved you through without batting an eye; the Prada bag and streamlined look of your outfit screamed elite, someone he could not fathom causing any real problems outside of acting like an entitled bitch if your drink order was messed up. Looks were deceiving but still, you knew he was probably wondering why someone like you was coming into this dive bar. You snorted, thinking fleetingly he might think you were from the health department.

The place was fairly busy for 8:00pm. It was Friday, yes, but peak hours typically began around 10:00pm. Granted, you had been gone for a handful of years, so who knows what else had changed besides the bouncer.

Your eyes landing on him behind the bar caused you to come to a stop in the middle of the walkway. The light in his eyes was only rivaled by the dazzling smile on his lips. He was as you remembered: illuminating, his presence a force to be reckoned with. He knew the layout of his bar like the back of his hand, moving effortlessly around the other bartender to get whatever liquor the patron had requested while simultaneously taking another drink order from another customer. More times than you could count, you had leaned over that same bar, demanding passing kisses from him.

He was the reason you were in this dive bar.

Exhaling deeply, trying to rid yourself of the anxiousness that had just hit you like a freight train at the mere sight of him, you pushed yourself forward. Finding an empty seat at the bar, you slid in, placing your purse on the bar by your feet, tucked against the wall. Pulling your notepad, cell phone, and pen out out, you placed it all on the counter. You planned to look as chill as possible when he did notice you – you hoped it was him that came to serve you, not the other – to have the upper hand in the situation. At least for a little bit.

Keeping your eyes down on your work, you tried to focus on your project that had been thrust into your lap when you had been transferred back here – home – from the headquarters in Austin.

You could not help it and you looked up. Which happened to be the exact moment his eyes shifted from a patron, his smile wide and joking, and fell on you. You saw the moment it registered with him; his smile faltered, melting away to shock. Brow furrowed, he stared at you and you stared back. You offered an uptick in your lips at the corner of your mouth, which gave him cause to walk forward, closing the space between the two of you.

“Cas,” you greeted lightly.

He leaned in over the bar towards you and asked over the music, “What are you doing here, Y/N?”

It was not accusatory; he was simply confused.

Playing it cool, you shrugged, “Grabbing a drink after work? Is that alright with you?”

“After work?”

“Yes. Transferred back here just this week. Haven’t even unpacked yet.”

“You serious?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“That’s a loaded question and you know it.”

You laughed and he did too, the ice slowly beginning to melt.

“I’m serious,” you told him sincerely. “I’m back. And I came back to old stomping grounds.”

His eyes raked over you, lingering on your lips. He met your eyes again, slowly beginning to nod as he asked, “You still drink the same?”

Biting your bottom lip, you pierced him with a flirtatious gaze. Leaning in towards him in return, you said, “Make it a double.”

This time his eyes were alight only for you. “You got it, angel.”

Your eyes followed him as he mixed your drink, smirking every time he snuck a glance at you as if he was expecting you to disappear. He was as fit as ever, his strong arms tight in his shirt and round ass accentuated by his black jeans. You swore he had even more tattoos than the last time you had seen him – no, he definitely did. He had not had his left sleeve completed when you had left and there it was, looking pristine. You would have to critique the new additions up close and personal.

He brought your drink back over and you held out your card to him between your index and middle finger.

“It’s—” Castiel started to say.

“Just take the damn card. I need to flex somehow and show how successful I became,” you cut in.

Castiel chuckled, taking the card from you. “Open, I’m assuming?”

“Me or the card?” you quipped.

His eyes crinkled and retorted, “I think that answers that.”

“It sure does.”

Pushing away from the counter, Castiel said, “I’ll check back in.”

You watched him walk away, eyes zeroed in unabashedly on his backside, bringing the glass up to your lips and taking a swig. Oh, yeah. He never skimped you on the alcohol.

Smacking your lips, you picked your pen back up.

Only a few minutes passed before someone leaned on the bar beside you, closer than what was comfortable. Looking up, you found a younger woman leaning on her elbow, looking down at you with disdain.

“Is there something I can help you with?” you questioned, raising your brows.

“Yeah, there is,” the woman said. “You’re making yourself comfortable with someone who isn’t available.’

Clearing your throat, you placed your pen down again. Jesus, Castiel. Who was he sleeping with now?

“Is that so?”

“Stop flirting with him.”

“On the contrary, he was flirting with me.”

The woman let out a bark of a laugh void of humor, “Right. Yes. He is naturally flirty. He is a bartender, it’s what he does and it’s how he gets tips. Don’t be fooled into thinking it’s something more.”

The nerve of this idiot. If she only knew…

“Well, let’s make a deal,” you proposed, staring up at her with seriousness. “I’ll stop flirting. But, if I do, you gotta promise to not completely lose your shit when I go home with him still.”

Scoffing, the girl pushed herself up to stand tall. “I was trying to be polite about this, you bit—”

She was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

“Y/N. You are absolutely the last person I was expecting to see when I walked into this shithole tonight,” Maureen crowed from beside the pair of you.

You held the woman’s glare for a few more moments before tearing your gaze away to look at the aged woman. Maureen was one of Castiel’s regulars and it seems she was as regular as ever because she greeted the other woman, “Aspen.”

Her attention was back on you and your face broke into a smile trying to ignore the annoyance rolling around in the pit of your stomach, “Maureen, it’s been a long time.”

“It has,” she nodded in agreement. “What are you doing here? Trip?”

Shaking your head, you said, “No. I moved back.” You did not miss the slight twitch in Maureen’s face and you almost smirked in response. Almost. “Transferred back downtown. Same company, just better pay here for my position.”

“That’s wonderful,” Maureen said smiling but her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

She knew way too much about the past and you did not blame her for her reluctance to be truly happy about the news.

“You’ve said hi to Castiel, then, I’m assuming.”

“Yep,” you told her. You held up your glass and took a long drink. “Still remembered the regular. He has the memory of an elephant.”

Maureen chuckled, “He sure does. Aspen, want to accompany me over to the other side of the bar to wave them down for a couple shots? On me of course.”

Aspen was still glaring daggers through you, growing more and more upset with the unveiling of this friendly relationship between you and Maureen. You surmised she was quickly realizing you were more than just a woman who happened to just wander into the bar by chance tonight.

“Fine. Yeah, that sounds good,” Aspen finally said after what felt like forever. “Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

It was anything but a pleasure by the tone of her voice.

“Likewise.”

“I’ll be seeing you around,” Maureen told you and you nodded in acknowledgment.

The two of them walked off and you glared at Aspen’s back. What a conceited, entitled bitch. Now you were more determined than ever to take Castiel home tonight.

“Not that I have to try hard,” you muttered to yourself, picking your pen up for the third time tonight to try to focus on your report.

<> <> <>

At the other end of the bar, Maureen turned Aspen towards her and demanded, “What were you talking to Y/N for?”

“She was flirting with Cas!” Aspen spat at her. “And how the hell do you know her?”

Sighing loudly, Maureen said, “She used to live here.”

“I gathered that much.”

“Hey, cut the attitude. I’m trying to help you!” Maureen retorted, her tone tight. “Give Castiel space tonight. Trust me.”

“Okay, I—”

“You are sleeping with Castiel. Casually. Right? Unless something has changed recently?” Aspen’s silence spoke volumes and Maureen leaned in closer. “Trust me. Even if Castiel is a good lay, that –” she shot a look across the bar in Y/N’s direction. “Is not worth whatever drama you are going to be drowning in trying to hold onto his bed.”

“So, they’re a thing?” Aspen demanded.

Chuckling darkly, Maureen told her, “A ‘thing’ would be an understatement. Her and Castiel are absolutely toxic for each other. But, you know, like most toxic relationships, the two dancing just can’t seem to stay away from each other, no matter how many times they get burned or the damage they inflict on each other. No one can keep them apart from each other if they don’t want to be. And I’m going to guess – not to hurt your damn feelings – that Castiel is going to be occupied tonight.”

Aspen flicked her gaze to Castiel and jealously licked at her insides seeing him watching Y/N as he worked, his interest evident even as she was merely bent over her notebook writing away.

“We’ll see about that,” Aspen told Maureen.

Maureen groaned and waved her off, “Fine, if you won’t heed my word.”

Aspen pushed her way to the bar and pulled her shirt down, exposing the tops of her breasts before leaning on the bar.

“Hey, Cas,” she called sweetly as he neared.

Castiel gave her a smile, “Hey, Aspen. What can I grab you?”

“Uh, two shots of whiskey. On Maureen’s tab.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Castiel asked, “Maureen know about that?”

“Of course. I’m not a thief,” Aspen giggled, leaning further in.

Castiel set to pouring the shots, flipping the glasses onto the counter. “Well?” Aspen nodded and he teased, “Well, at least you’re a considerate thief if you are one. That’ll be a lesser dent in the bill.”

Aspen laughed at this and bit her lip, watching him put the bottle back down. He placed the shot glasses in front of her and she asked, “What are you up to tonight?”

Castiel froze only for a moment but she saw it, and in that moment knew that what Maureen said was right.

Clearing his throat, Castiel said, “I’ve got plans.”

“With what?” she pressed.

Fixing her with a gaze, Castiel said, “Stuff, Aspen.”

Clenching her jaw, Aspen picked up the shot glasses from the counter. “Right. Sorry that I asked.” Before Castiel could say anything else, she turned on her heel.

“So?” Maureen asked.

“Shut up and take this with me,” Aspen snapped, handing her the shot glass.

<> <> <>

A couple hours passed, small talk shared between you and Castiel in-between customers. He refilled your drink twice. You explained you were working on a report and he teased, asking if you could do it accurately with that much alcohol in you. You retorted to not underestimate your functioning alcoholism.

When he appeared again, he held out a fourth drink.

“This one is on the house.”

“I already told you –”

“Hey, I gotta be able to flex too right?”

Relenting, you took it from him. “Is this the only thing I’m getting from you tonight, Cas?”

“Absolutely not if you keep looking at me like that.”

Castiel’s smile was wolfish as he turned away from you and you felt butterflies. It was getting close to midnight. You hoped it was still true he never stayed past midnight, leaving that to his employees to finish up the last couple hours and close up the bar.

Aspen was at the bar again trying to talk to Castiel and you rolled your eyes watching the scene unfold. She looked far drunker than when she had spoken to you. It was blatant that she was flirting with him and becoming frustrated with his lack of reciprocity. And soon she was speaking loudly, and you doubted anyone in the bar was unable to hear the conversation from her end at least.

“Are you fucking serious?” she exclaimed over the music, her hands planted on the counter.

Two other women – Maureen was nowhere in sight – were at her back, trying to pull her away from the bar.

Castiel shook his head, ignoring her as he turned around and began punching on his cash register. Aspen was still trying to talk to him, but he was zeroed in on cashing her out.

He placed her card and the receipt in front of her with a pen. “Oh, fuck you, Castiel,” she slurred, snatching up her card. “I’m not leaving you a f-fucking,” she hiccupped. “Tip.”

Castiel said something in return, by reading his lips it was something along the lines of, “That’s fine. Just go home.”

“I’m not going the fuck home, Castiel. You’re being a jerk. I’ll find another bar.”

The women were trying to corral her away from the bar to the door no doubt.

She was resisting her friends, trying to get her credit card into her purse as they pushed her along. “Telling me I’m drunk. Kicking me the fuck out? Who the hell does he think he is?”

Aspen spotted you staring at her out of everyone else who was watching, and she pointed at you. “And that’s the fucking SLUT right there!”

Eyes were zeroed in on you now and despite yourself, you felt heat creeping up your neck.

“Latonya, get her home, will you?” Castiel called out and one of the girls helping her along promised Castiel she would, which made Aspen start swearing at her now as they forced her out the door onto the street. The bouncer moved into the doorway in case she decided to try to come back in.

“Jesussss. Haven’t seen her that drunk in a long while,” Maureen sounded from beside you and you jumped.

“Christ, Maureen. Announce yourself or something, huh?” you snapped, picking up your drink and taking a long drink trying to forget that you had just been called out in front of an entire bar by a drunken floozy.

“You’re already causing waves and you’ve only just returned,” Maureen told you, leaning in and you smelled the beer on her breath.

“I can see that,” you said sourly.

Maureen laughed before leaving you alone again. Scowling, you downed the rest of your drink, now praying Castiel was leaving soon so you could get out of here.

He was approaching you and told you sincerely, “Sorry about that.”

“Nice friend you have there.”

“I think you know what that was.”

“Sure do. Apparently, I’ve got competition.”

“I wouldn’t call it that.”

Snorting, you asked, “Right. Speaking of that, you still in the same spot?” Castiel pointed at the ceiling and you smiled. “Good. We don’t have to go far. When I said I hadn’t unpacked, I should have said that I haven’t because all my shit is in storage still and I’m staying at a hotel currently.”

It was Castiel’s turn to snort. “I would think you would try to look for a place before moving back.”

“I mean, I did. But then I thought that I might already have a place…” The alcohol was making you bolder to divulge your true thoughts.

Castiel caught your meaning. “That was mighty presumptuous of you.”

“I guess,” you shrugged sheepishly. “But then again, I thought I would already be on my back on the stockroom floor by now too.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed and you knew that had tipped things in your favor.

“Don’t leave. I’m off in a few. I’ll close your tab out.”

“Whatever you say,” you told him flirtatiously.

<> <> <>

You barely recognized his room when you stumbled in. Gone were the collection of beer cans and alcohol bottles, his ash tray was not in sight. Clothes were strewn around the room but there was a sense of cleanliness that was foreign to you. He had bought a proper bed, his mattress no longer on the floor. A large area rug covered the floor and you did not doubt that if you lifted the edge of it you would find the stains on the cream carpet where the two of you had spilled so many of your drinks and late night snacks.

His walls held proper framed posters; he had a lamp now, the only light illuminating the room right now. It was grown up. You had been surprised to see how tidy the rooms outside his room were and that had been jarring, but you had been sure you would find familiarity in here of all places.

“What are you looking at?” Castiel asked from behind you, his hands finding your sides, caressing.

“Where did my messy Cas go?” You asked turning in his arms, smiling up at him.

“You approve?” he murmured, kissing down your nose, his touches becoming deeper, squeezing you now to him.

You did. Really. It was a good change.

“Mhm, as long as you haven’t cleansed everything about yourself,” you teased, returning his nuzzle. Pulling away, you turned away from him again, tearing off your shirt and tossing it carelessly on the floor.

Castiel’s hands were at your bra before you could reach it, undoing the back without hesitation. He turned you around forcibly again and he grasped your face with one hand, yanking you to him, his lips crashing into yours. Your touches and clutches were desperate, wanting to explore every crevice and remember every curve of the other’s body that you had been deprived of for so long.

You fell into each other naturally, muscle memory helping you melt into the embrace. It felt like home.

His fingers were on the button of your jeans, tugging them down and you helped him kick them off.

Kneeling on the midnight blue, shag rug, Castiel kissed the hem of your thong above your sex before biting down. He pulled it down long enough to expose the top of your folds and he moaned lightly, inhaling. Hands on the sides he yanked the thong down your legs, tossing it aside when it was free.

Your leg hooked over his shoulder and his hot breath met you. His tongue was tantalizing, causing your fingers to grip his hair to pull him closer to encourage him to go deeper. His chuckle against your sex sent shivers through you and he obliged. A soft moan left you, closing your eyes to push yourself further into the sensation. Throwing your head back against the wall, you held onto Castiel’s head as his tongue explored your wet folds.

Castiel’s hands gripped your ass tight, holding you in place as he curled the coil in your core tighter and tighter with each passing second. A rough suck at your nub drew a cry and he flattened his tongue, licking you from bottom to top before delving inside. You rocked your hips as his speed increased chasing the high that was just out of your reach.

You were so close.

Then he pulled away and you exhaled in disappointment.

“You got something to say?” Castiel husked, staring up at you.

You remembered all your training. You nodded fervently, “Please, sir. I want to cum!”

“That’s my good girl,” Castiel growled before diving back in.

Shaking, you braced yourself as you came on his tongue. You rode his face through your climax, and he did not relent until you were done.

Castiel pulled away, his lips glistening. “That was a good one, angel.” You nodded breathless and he simpered in approval at your exhaustion. “Come down here while you’re still good and wet for me.”

You let him pull you down to the ground and Castiel climbed on top of you, smothering you with wanton kisses. His knees barred your legs from moving, holding you in place as he left a wet trail of nips down your neck to your breasts. You gasped when his teeth bit at your nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

“On your side,” he ordered you and you rolled over as he worked on freeing himself from his jeans.

When he slid in from behind, you held tight to his arms, moaning in tandem as you stretched around him. Castiel held your leg up as he built his pace. He was going to leave marks on your neck, and you did not give a shit. His hand slipped down to your pussy, rubbing your clit in tandem with his thrusts.

“Mhm, yes!” you groaned, arching your back.

“Who’s my good girl?” he growled against your ear.

“Me, sir!”

Your fingers dug into the rug, giving grounding as Castiel plummeted into you. He husked titillating things into your ear as he brushed your core, his speed on your nub increasing. You praised him, thanking him for fucking you so well, begging him to cum inside, and he groaned in pleasure.

Skin rubbing against the fibers of the rug, your breath quickened, begging Castiel to not stop.

Castiel’s arm locked against you when you clenched around him and he followed shortly after with a loud shout, emptying himself inside you. You keened feeling him twitch inside, relishing in his tight grip.

Relaxing back against him, you craned your neck to see him.

“Are we sleeping here?”

“No,” Castiel said sounding sleepy. “I’ll have you in a proper bed soon, angel, despite how comfortable this rug is. Just give me a minute more to relish in you.”

How you missed him and this. It was times like now that made you almost forget.

Almost.

You looked around the dimly lit room, trying to relax your breathing further.

Eyes landing near on the wall, you noticed the drywall was fixed on the right side of the bathroom, and memory seeped in. You remembered that fight in vivid spurts, the alcohol blotting out some of the other moments that had escalated tensions.

_Castiel followed you into the room on your tail. Haphazardly, you threw his jacket off of you onto the ground, moving to go to the bathroom to take a shower in a vain attempt to maybe sober yourself up a little. You kept chastising him over your shoulder though, mocking him. “Oh, you’re a real fucking man, Castiel! You beat up a guy two inches shorter than you! And for what? Cause he asked me to dance?”_

_Castiel’s grip on your wrist was like a vice and you cried out, half in anger and half in annoyance._

_“No, Y/N, because you had to go grind on him!” Castiel spat at you, his nose inches from yours._

_“Jealous much? Can’t even let me fucking dance with someone else without going alpha.” You leaned in, scoffing. “You’re fucking crazy, Cas.”_

_“You did it on fucking_ PURPOSE _, Y/N! To piss me off!_

_“And?” you laughed shrilly, yanking away from him the split second he stared at you flabbergasted and picked up your beer can from the night before on his nightstand and taking a large swig. The beer was slapped out of your hand, spilling the contents on you and onto the carpet. “What the—” was all you got out before Castiel shoved you up against the wall._

_“Well, it fucking worked. So, what now, Y/N?” He shouted in your face. “Huh? What was your big fucking plan! Tell me!”_

_Recovering, you donned a self-satisfied mask, not wanting him to get the better of you. Throwing your hands out sheepishly, you told him, “I just like winding you up. Sometimes it makes the sex better.”_

_Rage radiated off of him as he let out a half laugh, his smile more ferocious than anything. You barely registered his face drop before he cocked his arm back, his fist breaking through the drywall right next to your head._

_“That how angry you like to make me?” He resumed yelling in your face, and you could not hide your shock, your mouth falling open. “Too far? Right there? You tell me, you manipulative bitch!”_

_Fury tore through you now that he even dared to do that. “Oh, you wanna hit me now, you asshole? Is that it?”_

_“Oh, fuck off, Y/N!” Castiel snarled at you, turning away from you, his fist white from the debris falling from the hole._

_“You don’t just get to walk off now!”_

_“Back off!” Castiel shouted at you over his shoulder, walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him so roughly it shook the frame._

_Your hand was on the door handle, throwing it open to follow him. You were not finished with him yet…_

It was patched like it had never happened, your memory serving as the only evidence it had ever been broken in the first place. Your eyes traveled around the room, taking in the memories from each corner of this room where you had spent such a substantial time. Each crevice held a memory, some good, some bad.

The past would not determine the future, you told yourself firmly. You would not let it.

Castiel had fallen asleep on the rug even though he had said he was not going to. Reaching up, you tugged the folded blanket off the end of the bed and threw it around the pair of you.

You snuggled in closer to him, holding onto his arm tightly, willing yourself to fall asleep comfortably in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Staring into the empty cigarette carton, you swore to yourself before crumpling it in your fist and tossing it across the room._

_“Problem?” Castiel asked nonchalantly from the balcony, putting out the butt of the cigarette he had just got done smoking._

_Unable to resist, you rolled your eyes dramatically. “You could have at least asked me!” you snapped at him, moving away from the kitchen table. “Let alone tell me you were taking the last one.”_

_“Stop being so whiny, Y/N,” he told you, coming inside and eyes searching the room as your jaw went slack from his comment. “You can just walk to the store and get another pack. It’s not that big of a deal, Jesus.”_

_“Oh, I can walk to the store to get another pack. You—” you sneered, jabbing a finger at him. “Should be the one going to the store for more if you’re gonna smoke the last one, Cas. And apparently you want me to get attacked? It’s 11:30 at night.”_

_“Christ, stop putting words in my fucking mouth, Y/N! You know… never mind.” Castiel shook his head, shooting you a vexed looking. He walked into the living room, searching for the bottle no doubt._

_You laughed at his frustration, relishing in not being the only one annoyed; and at the fact he seemed too drunk to remember where he had left the bottle in the first place. Turning around, you picked up the quickly warming bottle of vodka from the kitchen counter and took a swig._

_“What, Cas? What do I know?” you crowed, following him into the living room, bottle in hand. “Know that you’re being selfish as per usual?”_

_Castiel exhaled sharply, annoyance evident as he turned to face you. His eyes landed on the bottle and you stopped a few feet from him out of reach._

_“Yes, I do know that. And I know you know I love having a cigarette before going to bed after drinking and yet you still decided to take my last one. Not to mention taking the last one this late at night when you know it’s not safe for me to be walking by myself. But, sure, I’ll walk down there. Just to stick it to you. Hopefully I do get jumped and then maybe you’ll feel bad.”_

_Laughing darkly, Castiel declared, “No.”_

_“No? You just told me to!” you told him, slamming the bottle down on the coffee table. You whipped around, grabbing your jacket off the back of the couch, throwing it on angrily. “So, I’m going to do it. Just for you!”_

_Castiel got in your way, blocking your path to the door. He was serious, the amusement from mere moments ago vanished. “I said no, Y/N.”_

_“What the fuck is your problem, Cas?” you scoffed, zipping up your jacket._

_He reached for your hands, stopping you from continuing to zip your jacket. You slapped his hands away and he growled, “You, obviously! You know I wasn’t serious!”_

_It was your turn to laugh humorlessly. “Oh, you were one hundred percent serious. You just don’t like me pointing out that you’re wrong! Now get out of my way!”_

_Castiel stepped closer, fists clenched. “No! Take your jacket off and get away from the door!”_

_Furious he was telling you want to do, you shoved him roughly, forcing him to have to correct to catch his balance._

_Jaw clenched, Castiel stared at you stiffly. “Don’t_ fucking _touch me, Y/N.”_

_“Then move and I’ll stop!”_

_He did not._

_You shoved him again, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps. His balance was more off due to the alcohol and you chuckled, which only served to make him angrier._

_“I’m warning you,” he growled, voice rumbling low in his chest._

_“Oh, what are you going to do?” you asked, crossing your arms._

_Castiel inhaled deeply, trying to keep his composure. “Take your damn jacket and shoes off, Y/N.”_

_You went to shove him again, but he anticipated it, grabbing both your wrists, and forced you to turn, slamming you up against the wall. You cried out on impact, feeling the reverberation down your spine._

_“I told you to stop it!” Castiel yelled in your face, losing his temper. You began to argue, and he told you to shut up. He threw his hands down, tearing his eyes away from you. “You don’t know when to fucking stop. It’s annoying as shit!”_

_Castiel ripped his jacket from the coat rack and threw it on. “I’m going myself! Since you’re being a huge bitch about it!”_

_Pushing yourself away from the wall, you started, “You don’t just get to—”_

_“I told you to shut up!” Castiel shouted at you, shoving his feet into his shoes._

_The door slammed behind him and you huffed indignantly._

_The sounds from traffic outside drifted in from the open sliding door to the balcony, the chill more evident now that you were focused on it._

_“Fucking prick,” you sneered under your breath, tearing your jacket off and throwing it on the back of the couch. You kicked your shoes off, not caring of the noise of them hitting the wall; the neighbors no doubt had had an earful already. Muttering angrily to yourself, snatched the bottle off the coffee table again, bringing it to your lips. It seemed Tito was the only man that was going to be comforting you tonight because you sure did not want to be awake when Castiel got back._

<> <> <>

You slipped from underneath the blanket, trying not to wake Castiel. Thankfully, you woke up naturally early and an alarm had not threatened to wake him up along with you. The two of you had stayed on the ground all night, wrapped up together. His hair was a tousled mess, snoring softly, and you had to smile softly at the sight. You resisted the urge to reach out and caress his face.

Tiptoeing around, you tried to gather your things as quietly as you could.

“Where are you going?”

Closing your eyes tight, you sighed quietly.

Straightening up, you turned around to look back at him. He had pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The blanket had fallen to his waist, exposing his bare upper half.

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you,” you apologized. “I’ve got to go to work.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed. “It’s Saturday,” he pointed out groggily.

“New boss, new orientation. One-time thing. Big project going on right now, so she is going to be in today and asked me to come in briefly.”

“You haven’t even been in the building?”

“I have. Just not with her there. She was back in Austin meeting with the CEO when I arrived this week.”

Castiel studied you for a moment and you saw suspicion creeping into his eyes. He stood up, completely nude as the blanket fell away. Rubbing the back of his neck, he cleared his throat, “You, uh… you gonna come back?”

There was no missing the hope swimming in his eyes.

You had been bold last night. Too bold for how you had wanted to come in, but the alcohol had pushed you along. It did not help that that woman Aspen had made you competitive – a downside to your drunk characteristics. You had imposed yourself on him because you had so arrogantly believed he could not be over you.

And you had been right.

And the only reason you knew that was because you had not gotten over him.

If you did not play your cards right, it would be far too easy to fall back into old routine.

Shrugging, you told him, “I’ll probably stay at the hotel tonight.”

His eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Get my bearings. It’s kinda weird being back. If you know what I mean.”

Castiel was staring at you intensely and you yielded to his gaze, averting your eyes. He moved, bending over to pick up the blanket on the ground and wrapped it around his waist. There was an edge to his voice when he said, “Sounded like last night you were planning on doing that here.”

“Yeah, I know,” you said honestly. “I… I meant it.”

He was upset. You could tell. Fucking his brains out and then ditching him was classic, past you behavior. This course of action was messing up too. You had promised yourself you would do better by him and yourself this time.

Shit.

You had dug this hole for yourself and you needed to deal with it.

“Hey,” you told him, placing your bag down, and walking over to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, looking up at him and he was watching you closely, curiously. “I could shower here. Spend a little more time with you. I have a fresh pair of underwear in my bag. It’s not like I can’t just stop by my room and grab clothes on the way to work.” Your hand moved down, pulling the blanket out of his grasp to leave him bare again before you. “You know… after we…”

You trailed off, tracing your fingers gently along his bare chest. Castiel’s face lifted and you smiled in response. Pulling him to you, you laid a deep kiss, and began to walk backwards, pulling him along with you to the bathroom.

<> <> <>

“Welcome, welcome,” Tara told you warmly, motioning you to come into her office. You moved past her, returning her smile. She closed the door behind you and gestured at the seats in front of her desk. “Please, have a seat.”

You did as she requested, situating yourself in the chair.

“I’m sorry I am late. I seem to have forgotten the quickest routes through the city. Which is embarrassing since I lived here for so long,” you told her apologetically.

She leaned back in her seat and said, “Well, it’s not your first day here, so you’ve got that going for you.” The two of you shared a laughed. “So, first job for you is to learn the fastest ways here apparently. Secondly, tell me how are you feeling so far?”

You nodded fervently. “Yes, of course. Everyone has been welcoming and have shown me the basics here. Plus, it’s really nice to be home. In case I haven’t said that yet.”

“You did and that’s another reason I was happy to take you on. Love hiring locals.” She cleared her throat and asked, “You were you given the project outline, right?” You nodded again and she told you, “Good, good. I was hoping to go into more detail with you right now. I spoke with Charlie and she said that she had gotten you caught up on the larger details on Thursday.”

“She did. She was kind enough to take me out to lunch to do so.”

“She is quite gregarious,” Tara told you. “She’s a good one, despite the fact she does get a little… animated.”

“It seems like a positive quality rather than the opposite.”

“I’m glad you see it that way,” Tara responded. She paused, looking you over with approval. Sincerely, she said, “You’re going to do stellar here.”

The sentence knocked you flat, your smile faltering as memory flared up.

_Tara was gone and Sam was sitting across the desk from you. You froze, pinned by his lascivious smile and his wandering eyes. He had complimented you too – that exact wording – after you had left your former boss’ office on your first day. He had been onto you since the moment you had stepped into the office._

_Adjusting the cuffs on his pressed blue jacket, he gave you a charming smirk. “Beauty and brains, huh? Quite the package. Aren’t we lucky?”_

_The way he said ‘we’, you felt there was a more self-serving insinuation lurking beneath the surface._

_“I…” you stammered._

“Y/N?”

You were snapped back to reality. Tara was looking at you concerned, leaning forward towards you.

“Y/N? Are you alright?”

Shaking your head, forcing a small laugh, you told her, “Yes, yes. Sorry. Just… déjà vu.”

Tara laughed gently, “You hear that a lot then? I didn’t mean to be cliché.”

“No, you weren’t.” You cleared your throat forcibly, trying to act normal. “Just funny that’s one of the first things that was said to me the first day at the company.”

“Well, it’s true,” Tara told you affirmatively. “You’re impressive. Jerry was terribly sad to learn you had applied for the position here because he knew there was no way you wouldn’t be chosen. But I can’t say that I am sorry that you did.”

You smiled, feeling warmth spreading at the feeling of being wanted.

“Thank you,” you said sincerely, relaxing back into your chair, trying to shove the lingering feeling of Sam away.

You were starting fresh here for a reason and did not want to let the past few months drama influence your situation here. You were going to be successful without strings attached this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_“What would you like to try pleasure wise? Would you like to please me or vise versa? Or both?”_

_Castiel was watching you intently, gauging your reaction to the question. His fingers toyed with the lace at your breast; you had bought yourself a new baby doll and had surprised him with it by waiting on his bed for him to return from downstairs at the bar. Castiel was hard already, the outline of his cock pressed up against his boxers._

_“You.”_

_His brows raised in surprise. “Truly?”_

_You nodded._

_Castiel’s fingers ghosted down your frame, approval etched in his features. His hands found your thong, giving it a rough tug and you obliged him, lifting your legs to help him tear it off of you._

_Stepping away from the bed, he tossed the thong in the corner as he told you, “On your knees then.”_

_You did as he asked, heart hammering. The two of you had only been dating for a couple of months and he had put forth the suggestion the last time you two were together about trying out a dominant and submissive play. You had engaged in dirty talk and been spanked a few times by past partners, but the way Castiel talked, he took it more seriously. Not outside of the bedroom, he explained that did not interest him. But inside the bedroom…_

_As you adjusted yourself, Castiel told you firmly, “If you feel uncomfortable, you use that safe word. Do you understand?”_

_You nodded, not looking him in the eyes._

_His hand tucked under your chin, forcing you to look up at him and in the eyes. He stared deep and repeated himself, “Do you understand? I want to hear you say it.”_

_“Yes. I understand. I’ll say ‘yellow’.”_

_Satisfied, he stepped back away from you, his hand palming himself. “Now, you stay still. You’re not allowed to leave the ground until I tell you directly.”_

_He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes not leaving you as he adjusted himself to be comfortable before releasing himself from the confines of his underwear. His free hand reached for the lube, putting a generous amount on his cock._

_“Play with your tits.”_

_Raising your hands, you cupped your breasts, slowly circling your fingers around your nipples. His hand moved faster, watching you slip your fingers underneath the fabric, squeezing at yourself. You wished it were his hands at you, caressing your skin. Yet, being the source of his viewing pleasure was stirring butterflies._

_“Spread yourself out for me. Show me that pussy,” Castiel husked. Leaning back, you moved your legs to show him what he desired. “Mhm, touch yourself.” He groaned when you spread your lips, rubbing at your nub._

_There was a high creeping in, watching him bask in you. You drank it in, his eyes zeroed in on your core, his rhythm quick on his cock._

_Castiel rasped, “Come here.”_

_Eager to feel him, you were quick to get up, but he snapped his fingers at you, stilling your movement. “I didn’t tell you that you could leave the ground.”_

_Sinking back down, you moved onto your hands and knees and looked at him for approval. He nodded, murmuring his approval. You crawled to him, stopping at his feet, staring hungrily at his thick cock._

_He chuckled seeing where your desire was. “Open.” Castiel held your head steady as he pushed the swollen head of his cock past your lips. His eyes were blown black with lust, biting his bottom lip as he pushed another inch. “Swirl your tongue, angel.”_

_You drew sighs of contentment from him as you bobbed, your tongue lapping at him greedily. His hips bucked towards you, pushing himself all the further down your throat. He hissed when he hit the back of your throat, his fingers wrapping up in your hair._

_“Mhm, that’s a good girl,” he praised. “So, so good, angel.”_

_Castiel’s fingers tightened in your hair and you winced at the tug but continued to follow his lead. He held you in place, using your mouth for his own, broken gasps of adoration falling from his lips for you and you alone. When he came with a loud, long groan, you swallowed your prize, eyes locked on him throwing his head back as he emptied himself._

_He all but collapsed back onto his elbows, you free to move your head once more. You licked at your lips, resting back on your calves as you awaited his next request._

_“Shit,” Castiel breathed deeply. “Come up here, Y/N. Next to me.”_

_Pulling you to him, he kissed your forehead. You snuggled into his side, peering up at him._

_“How do you feel?” he asked sincerely._

_“Tired.”_

_He chuckled, “You know what I mean.”_

_Biting your bottom lip, you thought for a moment before answering, “Good. Except for when I almost disobeyed.”_

_The corner of his mouth up ticked. “You are learning. It will get easier. You did well, Y/N.”_

_You did well._

_Warmth spread through you at the compliment._

<> <> <>

Strolling out of the bedroom, you maneuvered your way around the boxes you had piled up by the dining room table. It had only taken a few days for you to give in and ask Castiel if you could start moving in, to which he had barely hesitated to respond yes. You were planning on taking small trips back and forth to the storage unit to clear it out in increments rather than inundate yourselves with an apartment full of moving boxes. Some currently in the place were open from the unpacking you had started earlier in the evening but had decided to take a break to make dinner so Castiel would have something to eat when he came home. You had texted him too to let him know to keep his hands off the fried food coming out of the kitchen; you were going to make him something healthy. His snarky response had only served to make you more determined he liked what you were going to make him. And he had, requesting seconds.

Snatching your wine bottle off the counter, you poured yourself a glass before going to join Castiel on the couch. Moans were coming from the TV and you saw a heavy sex scene playing. “Do you need me to leave?” you half joked.

“Shut up. It’s Game of Thrones,” Castiel laughed in response.

You watched the couple intertwined together, both fighting for dominance of each other.

Feeling mischievous, you asked nonchalantly, “How many people you been with since I left?”

Castiel side eyed you and you merely smirked in response. Clearing his throat, Castiel said, “A few.”

You snorted and took a small drink of your wine.

“You gonna share with the class?”

“A few.”

“Hmm. Cute.”

“I try to be.”

Shifting to face him, you took a long drink of your wine, staring at him.

Castiel turned his head, returning your stare. “Can I help you?”

You slid off the couch to your knees, Castiel’s eyes locked onto you. You pushed his legs apart and placed yourself in between, looking up at him with feigned innocence.

Cocking his head, he asked, “If I had known Game of Thrones would get you down in this position so quickly, I might have done it the first night back.”

You hummed, running your hands up his thighs. “Just figured it would be a nice top off to the night. You know, I cooked dinner – a healthy, home made one, just for you. There’s wine… it just seems like a cute, homey date night should end with some less than… polished… graceful… sex.” As you spoke, you undid his belt, hands moving to his zipper next. “A bit risqué, if you will.”

Castiel swallowed sharply, his eyes not leaving yours. You could see desire swimming in them already. “Oh, I would not oppose to that.”

It did not take long to get him good and hard and you found yourself sucking him with fervor, the show long forgotten.

“Sure missed this,” Castiel groaned, his hand falling behind your head and his fingers laced into your hair, holding tight. “Stay still.”

You did as he commanded, letting him use your mouth. Castiel’s fingers dug into the back of your head, low moans of desire escaping his lips. Tightening your lips around him, you watched him throw his head back, his hips bucking faster. You moaned around his cock as it bounced repeatedly off the back of your throat; it was getting to be too much.

When he slowed and relented for just a moment, you said muffled, “Yellow.”

Castiel pulled out fully immediately, his eyes laced with concerned as you gagged. You had thought you were going to get sick which is why you had used your safe word. Castiel remembered it too. Of course, he did; he was always a good dom.

“Are you alright?”

Nodding your head, you said strained, “I’ll be okay in a minute.”

He gave a nod of understanding, moving his hand to keep himself erect to give you space and time while you recovered and were ready to resume.

The fact he stopped set you off. He heeded your request and did not ignore you or force you further.

Unlike…

Tears came to your eyes despite yourself and you swiftly tried to brush them away embarrassed.

Castiel’s hands came to you, struggling to make you look up at him, but you refused. “Angel, what’s wrong?” You tried to pull away, but he held tight, continuing to try to get you to make eye contact. “Y/N? Are you hurt?”

“No,” you sniffled, shaking your head. “I’m not hurt. I’m not… I’m okay.”

“You don’t sound or look okay,” Castiel said firmly. You sniffled again and Castiel said more gently this time, “Hey… look at me. Please?”

Slowly, you turned your gaze up to him. He was exploring your eyes, trying to make sense of why you were distraught. You felt sick now for a completely different reason. You did not want to divulge anything right now, you just wanted to have sex. Thinking about it any more would ruin the moment and that is the last thing you wanted.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Castiel asked softly.

“Really. It’s fine. I just—”

“Y/N, I’m not going to be able to be turned on knowing you really aren’t okay,” Castiel told you and you let out a pathetic whimper, trying to look away again, but he stopped you from doing so. “I’m just being honest. So… do you want to talk?”

He was not going to let it go. You should not be surprised; this was Castiel you were talking about.

Sighing, you threw your hand out, trying to downplay it by brushing it off with a gesture. “I just… I had a bad experience once with… some guy who wanted to try the whole dom/sub out.”

Castiel’s face was hard hearing this and rightfully so.

You shrugged, still trying to downplay, “He just didn’t listen when I used my safe word. So, I guess… I just got choked up because you did.”

“If it is going to trigger you, Y/N—”

“Cas, no. Really. I’ll be okay. I just need to realize I’m safe here.” He looked unconvinced and you grasped his hand, trying to look as sincere as you could muster, because you really did mean it. “It’s nice to be back here… with you. Really. I just need to settle back in. I know I keep saying that, but I really mean it and I want to.”

Silence fell between the two of you and you squeezed his hand again, trying to reassure him that you truly were okay.

He touched the side of your face and told you, “I’m sorry. But… I’m glad you told me. Don’t feel bad about having to take some time.” Nodding, you forced a small smile, which he returned. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are the past!

_Sighing loudly, you pushed yourself away from the bathroom sink. Luckily, you had been able to sneak into the bathroom before anyone intercepted you when you walked into the office and were able to apply your makeup. You had woken up late and could not miss the incoming bus, otherwise you would have been late to your job. And you could also not afford to lose this job; it was a huge opportunity for you, especially without having a graduate degree._

_Makeup tucked into your purse again, you left the bathroom ready to go to your desk now._

_Turning the corner, to walk through the door into your office, you came to an abrupt stop seeing Sam, a junior partner of the company, standing there. He had been over your shoulder from the moment you had walked into the office months ago. He was not subtle about his advancements towards you and you had found ways to politely ignore them. It had not proven successful in deterring him yet though. You were on the fence about jumping into something so soon after moving here and especially with a coworker. He was handsome, yes, and had money. But there was something… off._

_He blocked your way, his hand planted on the door and his arm barring you from going forward. You were forced to look up at him and he smiled down at you in response._

_“So… how are you today, Y/N?”_

_You felt pressured to answer his question. “Tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.”_

_“Hmm, couldn’t tell by looking at you,” he told you. You felt blush coming to your cheeks. “You found your gym yet you were looking for?”_

_Small talk._

_Nodding, you said, “Yes. On Guadalupe Street. I got the membership a couple weeks ago, but I haven’t managed to get there yet.” He raised his eyebrows expectantly and you explained, “I’ve been busy. The deadline is tomorrow for my project.”_

_“Ah, that does dig into your personal time. Hopefully you’ll be able to get some rest after that is done and submitted.”_

_You nodded again, smiling softly. Highly doubtful considering the rat race this place had set you in but you could hope._

_Sam’s eyes fell to your dress. “Valentino?” He questioned._

_You forced a smile, “No. No. Can’t quite afford that.”_

_Sam reached out, touching the fabric at your elbow and traced his fingers down. Your breath hitched, uncomfortable that he felt the permission to cross that boundary but… simultaneously, your eyes locking with his made your stomach flutter. His eyes were alight, taking you in and when they met yours, his lips curled up into a small, satisfied smirk._

_“Well, wherever you got it, it looks the part.”_

_You would not dare tell him you picked it up at Goodwill._

_“You seem to have an eye for the fashionable and expensive…” He leaned in closer. “If you play your cards right, you may always be able to afford both.”_

_His gaze was piercing, his lips parted slightly, watching you to see how you reacted. It was a game to him, seeing what the key would be to getting you open up to him. You did not want to insinuate that the door would be closed forever, leave a sliver of hope._

_With a little laugh, you said, “Let’s hope I am that smart.”_

<> <> <>

“It is quite a different atmosphere.”

Charlie reached across the table to grab the salt back from you. Mouth full, she asked, “What was it like there in Austin, then?”

Exhaling, you told her, “Stifling.” You picked up your fork and took a bite of your lunch.

Charlie snorted, “The heat or the misogyny?” You shot her a look of surprise and she outright laughed this time. “Oh, Y/N. I’ve visited the office. I know how the men are down there. And trust me, they all think they have the right dick to ‘turn me straight’.”

“O-oh,” you stammered, balking at her comment.

She laughed again, waving you off. “Sorry, I’m too candid sometimes with my feelings. But that has been my experience down there. And I would be damned if they ever asked me to transfer. I much prefer it here and I am not ashamed to say because Tara is my boss, and she doesn’t feel the need to try to hit on me. Granted, she is married to a wonderful woman so that might have something to do with it, but I digress.”

“No. No, I know what you mean…” you trailed off, staring down at your plate. You had dreamt about Sam again last night and had woken up feeling sick. You simply told Castiel you had a nightmare and he had rubbed your back before getting up to make you some eggs while you showered.

“That why you left? If you don’t mind me asking.”

You slipped back, memory flashing.

_The night was warm, humid. You had dressed accordingly, wearing a maxi, wrap dress._

_You were sitting next to Sam, a few drinks in. You had inched closer and closer to him as the night wore on. He was a gravity – sinking into him was a weight, not an anchor. But it was still luring you in, coaxing you to descend. You had always been attracted to the depths and god forbid you would go against your nature now._

_Sam leaned in, his mouth close to your ear, sending shivers through you. “Mind getting us a refill? I feel like these shenanigans are going to go on for a while.”_

_He was, of course, referring to the ultimately boring stories being shared between other coworkers._

_You turned your head, your face unbearably close to his. Your lips were merely inches apart. His cologne encompassed you, forcing you to focus all more clearly on his hazel eyes boring into you, waiting expectantly for you to respond._

_“Of course,” you whispered._

_His lips curled into a smile. “That’s a team player.”_

_Refraining from letting out a laugh, trying to let go of the sexual tension that had just coiled itself tightly deep inside, you finished what was left of your drink. Standing up, you meant to turn around to hold your hand out for his glass but were stilled. You felt a hand at your ass, gripping ever so slightly and ghosting the rest of the way. You turned back now, looking back down at Sam still sitting there._

_He merely returned your pointed look with a wink and a sultry smile as he brought the glass to his mouth, finishing it in one gulp. He reached up, holding it to you, to fetch him another drink._

“Y/N?”

You snapped back to reality.

Charlie was looking at you expectantly and you quickly remembered she had asked you a question.

“Oh, right. Yes. Um, partially? I also wanted to be home.”

“With your man?” She teased, taking another bite of her burrito.

“That wasn’t a set-in stone thing.”

“But it seems to have worked out.”

“It has so far…”

“Anything you want to talk about? You seemed lost when I asked you about the shit there.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… me talking about the rampant sexism and you agreeing but then dodging the question. And floating off into space for a couple moments, lost to your thoughts, like I said.”

“Oh… well… you know…”

Charlie shrugged, “I mean, I do. But I also know from a different perspective. They knew they were not going to realistically bed me. They could imagine it and dream for it – I am quite dreamy – but it was not going to happen. But you… you, Y/N. You were attainable. I can’t imagine the difference in treatment.”

“It wasn’t anything I haven’t dealt with before. It was tiresome at times but I got through it.” You cleared your throat and asked, changing the subject, “Would you like to come to the bar? Hang out with us?”

Slapping her hand on the table, Charlie exclaimed dramatically, “I have been dying for you to ask, Y/N.” You laughed at her theatrics. “You don’t know how hard it is to make friends in this city. Especially being a transplant. Yes. Of course, I will.”

<> <> <>

“He’s cute!” Charlie told you over the game blaring over the loudspeakers in the bar.

She had gotten more and more outspoken about how much she adored you and Castiel together the more she drank. Not that you minded really, you welcomed the validation. Proving you had made one right choice so far in your life despite all the missteps you and Castiel had had before.

“I thought you didn’t like men,” you teased.

She gave you a light shove and took another sip of her drink. “Oh, come off it. You know I can still appreciate human beauty. Plus, he looks like a rock star. And that’s got to be fun to be riding.”

“Oh, seriously?” you gasped, shooting her an incredulous look.

“He can’t keep his eyes off of you.”

“That’s nothing new.”

“Full of ourselves, are we?”

“Always.”

Her eyes traveled around the bar, taking in the décor. Castiel had an eclectic taste but that is what made his bar his bar. You had helped him pick out a lot of the wall art and it had warmed you when you had come back that he had not taken them down out of spite or mourning.

“He’s owned this place for a while then?”

“Yeah. Before we even met.”

“You mean, you willingly gave this place up? I mean it, Y/N. You got this bar and then an apartment above. You can get drunk as you want and then escape to your bed so close. Plus, you’ve got him.”

Castiel smiled at you from across the bar, giving you a little wave that you returned. Your attention fell to the hallway where the locked door was leading up to the stairs to his place. Yes, you could escape up there whenever you wanted to, imbibe as much as you wanted without worrying about getting home.

Or sneak back down here to indulge…

_“What do you mean you don’t want me to go back downstairs?” Castiel’s voice echoed, scornfully._

_You reached out, grabbing his arm, “Cas, don’t. You’ll have to replace the alcohol!”_

_Castiel yanked his arm away and argued, “It’s just going to be one drink!”_

_“That’ll turn into five!”_

_“Stop being such a fucking buzzkill, Y/N.”_

_“You would stop me too. Come on, don’t be a fucking idiot, Cas.”_

_“Oh, fuck off,” Castiel snapped, shoving you away from him and turning to go back towards the bedroom._

_You sucked your teeth, pissed off he had laid hands on you, yet again. But, if it stopped him from going to indulge more on his own stock downstairs… and god knows he had stopped you from doing the same countless times too._

“You love him.” It was a statement, not a question and it drew you from the past. Charlie was smirking at you knowingly, a bright light in her eyes. She nodded when she saw your tight smile and no rebuttal to her point. “You do. Or otherwise you would not have risked coming back here, without any concrete plans.”

Swallowing sharply, you chanced looking up over at the bar again without trying to look desperate for his attention, watching Castiel interact with the customers. His smile was wide, and you wished you could kiss the corners of his mouth, slowly coming to envelope him to you.

“Yes,” you breathed, knowing that Charlie would catch it. She was listening intently. “Yes, I do.”

“Then I for one, am happy for you,” she declared. “And I’m glad you came back up here too. Come, raise your glass.” You amused her, and she held up hers in return, beaming. “Cheers!”

You smiled in return, clinking yours to hers. “Cheers.”


	5. Chapter 5

_You keened as Sam’s fingers dipped between your thighs, toying with your dripping sex._

_“Bet that gentleness feels real good after that beating you just got,” Sam said, his voice rumbling low in his chest. His fingers gripped your reddened ass and this time you whimpered. He chuckled moving back down to finger you. “Well, despite that throbbing ass, your pussy seems to have loved it.”_

_His hand free hand wrapped around your throat, pulling you away from the couch you were kneeling in front of. At your ear he asked, “I didn’t hear an answer.”_

_“Yes, I liked it. I loved it,” you told him breathlessly._

_Sam smiled against your skin, moving to lay sloppy kisses on your neck. His hand was gone, and he held you tight against him, rutting his erect cock. He quickly positioned the two of you, you bent over the couch, him kneeling behind you. You heard him opening the condom packet and he was in you with ease with how wet you were. Your range of motion was limited due to him holding you against the couch and your handcuffed hands._

_He was not gentle like he had been when he had been touching you. He was rough, calloused._

_“What a little slut,” he husked, his fingers digging into your sides._

_He was being too rough. Maybe if you could reposition yourself…_

_“Pineapple,” you choked out._

_Sam’s only response was to reach up, grasping at your breasts, squeezing, and groaning in pleasure._

_Maybe he had not heard you._

_“Pineapple,” you said louder this time, gasping when he gave a particularly rough thrust._

_Sam’s hand clamped over your mouth and your eyes bugged in surprise. His grip was suffocating, and it only served to hold you more tightly in place for him to continue to drive himself up into you._

_“So close. So close, baby,” he grunted, his thrusts deepening, and you protested against his hand. But you still went unheard._

_He came loudly, stiffening as his cock twitching inside you. The moments dragged as he held you there, pinned as he circled back down to earth from his high._

_“What the fuck?” you snapped; your lip curled in anger._

_Sam snorted and jested, “Jesus, Y/N. I’m sorry. I thought you had gotten off with me. But no need to be that rude.”_

_“You didn’t listen! I said pineapple!”_

_“I heard,” Sam told you lightly and your face dropped, anger melting to dismay. He was not looking at you now, tossing the used condom in the trash can next to the couch. He caught sight of your face and his shoulders dropped. “Oh, come on, Y/N. I was close – I thought you were too. It was only a few moments more.” You still said nothing, your gaze falling away from him. “I’ll make it up to you.”_

_You heard him walking away, his footsteps moving down the hallway towards his bedroom._

_You did not come._

_He had not listened to you when you used the safe word._

_He did not care._

_< > <> <>_

_Castiel’s fingers wove through your hair, intoxication evident in his charcoal lined eyes._

_The two of you had chosen a date night out at an underground club, one Castiel thought would be particularly sexually arousing. From the moment you had walked in, you had been unable to keep your eyes from wandering around the room as Castiel led you to an empty booth. A stranger in leather had winked at the two of you as you passed by as their partner sat on the plush carpet at their feet._

_“Are you okay?” you questioned. The two of you had had some drinks; his had been doubles though._

_He chuckled, leaning back in the booth. “How observant of you, my love. So caring.” Castiel pulled you closer to him on the booth, you sliding easily to him in the coat you were wearing and the leather of the seat. His kisses were deep, passion woven in._

_His fingers found one of the buttons of your jacket and you stopped his hand. He pulled away, looking at you curiously._

_“Are you okay?” he asked pointedly._

_You shot a quick look around the room and turned your attention back to him. No one in particular was paying any attention to the two of you but if you removed your jacket…_

_“I’ve been in lingerie in public before at parties, Cas, so yeah. But… I mean… me open like this? It might end up irking you. I know you.”_

_Castiel gave a throaty chuckle, his hand caressing the side of your face. “That you do. No, this is a place I’m not worried about that.”_

_He seemed sincere enough and what else could you do besides proceed? Slowly, you shrugged the long, tan coat off your shoulders and tossed it aside. You leaned back, wearing only your lingerie. Crotchless lingerie, that you kept in mind and you kept your legs crossed. That was for Castiel to see and only him. Until he gave permission for you to reveal it if he wished it, that had been one of the rules._

_He pulled your leg across his lap, holding you close. Your bare pussy was against him, hidden. It was just for him it seemed for now._

_His fingers ghosted along your shoulder, tracing down to your waist. There was an insatiable look in his eyes and all you wanted to do was tame it._

_“Are you comfortable, angel?”_

_“Yes, with you,” you answered honestly._

_His smile was warm._

<> <> <>

You walked into the office, skirt and shirt pressed. You had made it a point to not be late to this office. Being late within the first couple months at the last office you thought would have cost you your job. You did not want to start off here with that same type of feeling, regardless if it had not amounted to anything other than a small nick in your file back there.

“Y/N!” Robbie called from the front desk, grabbing your attention. You changed direction, going towards him instead of towards your office. He gestured at the flowers. “These were delivered bright and early. For you.”

“Oh, they’re lovely!” you said happily, placing your purse down and running your fingers around the different assortment of flowers gently. “Was there…” you trailed off seeing a card sticking out of the top of the bouquet. You pulled it off and opened the card quickly.

_Sorry about dinner last night. Hope you have a good day. I’ll make it up to you tonight. – Castiel_

You exhaled, a smile tugging despite yourself. You had made a special dinner to celebrate your sexiversary and the bar had unexpectedly gotten swamped due to a Thursday night football game. The sports bar down the street had gotten closed down because of a health code violation and inevitably, the crowd had to migrate. Castiel had missed dinner and you had gone to bed alone. He must have ordered this last night to make sure it was in the flower shop’s queue to be here now.

You put the card back and Robbie asked, “Someone making up to you?”

Laughing, you asked him, “Is it that obvious?”

“It’s a classic move. Smart,” Robbie smirked as the phone rang. He turned to answer and you picked up the flowers to go to your office.

After situating them, you made your way to the break room to see if someone had made coffee. And they luckily had and you made yourself up a cup. You greeted a couple coworkers in passing as you made your way back down the hall to your office.

“Excuse me,” a voice sounded from beside you and you recognized it as Dean, one of the senior members of the team in the office. He was a shameless flirt for sure, but his eye was not for you. He was harmless, which was a relief. He rushed past you, heading towards the front desk.

“Ah, Sammy! I thought you weren’t gonna be here until Monday!” Dean exclaimed.

Sammy?

The world slowed to a standstill as your eyes landed on the man standing at the front desk, his back to you.

No no no no no.

You could not mistake that hair, those shoulders…

He turned and you blanched at his profile. His smile was wide as he greeted Dean – of course the two of them were friends. Perfect. Tara emerged from her office and beamed seeing Sam standing there. Why was he here? Tara was greeting him too and you barely heard anything above the roar in your ears until you zoned in when she mentioned the word ‘transfer’.

Tara spotted you over the two men’s shoulders and you wanted to vomit when she pointed you out. “Ah, Y/N. You’re here. Early as usual, why should I be surprised? Oh, you should know each other.”

Sam turned his head in slow motion it seemed, his smile growing wider if possible. He was handsome, charming. But you could see past that smile and its pretense. He wanted to eat you alive.

“Yeah, of course,” Sam affirmed to Tara, holding out his arm, beckoning you over. “We worked in the same office.”

You realized you were standing there awkwardly, and you walked forward, the mask coming up. You forced yourself to smile. “Yes, we know each other.” He was so close, and his arm came to rest on your upper arm. It took everything in you not to flinch.

“Sam’s gonna be working here for a while to help with an upcoming project. Since you two have experience working together that should make this all smoother,” Tara explained.

“Hopefully,” you breathed, feeling in a fog.

Her eyes shot to the desk and she asked Robbie, “Did you give her the flowers?”

“H-he did,” you stammered, answering for Robbie, shooting a quick look at Sam.

You saw Sam’s eyes narrow ever so slightly at the mention of them.

“Secret admirer?” Tara teased and you shifted uncomfortably. If she only knew what she was doing right now.

Your cheeks reddened and you gave a nervous laugh. “No, nothing like that.”

Dean snorted and said, “Keep your secrets then, Y/N.” To the group of you, he addressed, “How about we go to lunch later today?”

“Oh, that would be good. I know a good place a few streets away,” Tara said chipper.

Sam shrugged, nodding in agreement. His hand was still on your shoulder – how was no one else noticing?

“Looking forward to it,” Sam told her, smiling broadly. His gaze flicked to you and he gave you a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

You managed to drive yourself, claiming you had to make a few stops on the way back to the office after lunch. Dean, Sam, Charlie, and Tara had carpooled together and were already seated when you arrived. The only chair open was fortunately by Charlie but unfortunately across from Sam. The double decker sandwich looked good and you could take it home for dinner. But having Sam staring at you across the table… you ordered a salad. You did not miss the quick uptick on his lips, satisfied by your choice. You felt shame clawing away at you inside for succumbing to his shadow. Focusing on the conversation happening around the table and pretending to be okay was proving hard.

“Today’s a good day. I am so excited you’re here,” Dean said slapping Sam on the back. He looked beside himself.

“Likewise, man,” Sam said in turn.

“And Dean did get himself out of a ticket this morning apparently. He’s having a great day,” Tara jested.

Sam laughed asking Dean what she meant. And Dean explained he had talked his way out of a speeding ticket; that was no surprise, he was suave.

“And I got an extra cookie at the coffee shop by accident!” Charlie piped up, looking pleased with herself. She took a long drink of her milkshake before offering you the straw. You laughed, waving her off, gesturing at your water. “Party pooper.”

Dean pointed at you and you sat up straighter, “And Y/N is having a good day too. Getting flowers.”

“Aw, did Cas send you flowers?” Charlie exclaimed teasingly. She was only poking fun and normally that would be okay, but Sam’s gaze was burning into you. Charlie did not know better, how could she? You had not told her the specifics of your time at Austin, specifically who you had had the relationships with.

Tara cocked her head in curiosity. “Cas?”

“Her man,” Charlie informed her, and you wanted to melt into the ground.

“You move fast,” Dean chuckled, a twinkle in his eye. He was giving you a knowing look before shooting a quick one at Sam. He brought his glass to his lips, taking a drink, looking amused.

Him and Sam must be closer than you initially thought. There was no mistaking he knew about you and Sam with the way he was acting.

Stumbling, you opened your mouth to say something, but you were having trouble gathering yourself. For better or worse, Charlie was having no problem.

“Oh, he’s not new, don’t worry. Y/N isn’t foolish,” Charlie told Dean, coming to your defense.

“No, no. We’ve known each other for years, actually,” you said, finally finding a steady voice.

Sam’s nose twitched as he cleared his throat. The food came interrupting the conversation for a few moments, giving you time to breath. But not for long.

“He’s got a bar,” Charlie intoned, digging into her fries. “Real good bar food too.”

“Is that so?” Sam asked, looking at you pointedly. You nodded, faking a small smile.

“It’s a dive bar,” you explained and then wondered why you felt you needed to downplay Castiel’s place. Who cares if it was a dive or a high-end bar? It was his and it was special to you.

Scoffing loudly, Charlie said, “It’s a hell of a lot of fun is what it is. Heyyy!” She clapped her hands and you already saw the words forming. Your stomach tightened, wanting to slap your hand over her mouth. “Since we are supposed to be going out next week, maybe instead of that other place, we could go to Cas’ place! That would be cool. The drinks aren’t badly priced and I am honestly sick of sushi restaurants. Evelyn can eat it – sorry, Tara – because she’s gotten to choose the last couple places!”

There were murmurs of agreements around the table, as well as chuckles shared at Charlie’s expense of her lack of a filter.

“Yeah, maybe. It’d be nice to see where you set your roots down, Y/N. You’re missed in Austin,” Sam commented, taking a sip of his water.

You were sure you were.

Shrugging, smiling around the table, you said, “I am sure Cas won’t complain about the business.”

“Of course not, I’ll be there,” Charlie chirped, drawing another chorus of laughs.

<> <> <>

It had taken everything in you for the rest of the day to keep yourself together knowing Sam was so close. You tensed every time someone knocked on your door, let alone walked by. He had not popped in after lunch, much to your relief. But still, you had spent all afternoon waiting for him to appear in front of your desk, peering down at you, making you feel small.

That first time when he had ignored the rules should have been the moment you walked away. But you had not; you had let him make it up to you. And he did.

Until it happened again. And he told you he would make it up to once more.

He had managed to begin wedging himself into your life outside the bedroom. He talked you up at parties, told people you were planning on going for more education – something you had flippantly mentioned and he latched onto it, insisting that that was the right path for you. Whispers fell on you as he passed about your outfit, encouraging you to wear more dresses because that was more suitable, and it was pleasing to him to see you walk by. Whispers about how many calories were in the tenders and fries you had ordered along with a few others from a local restaurant for lunch.

Sam talked about you coming back after school and taking a leadership position. He talked about your future, like he was in charge of shaping it himself. There was no mistake he was plotting to get you firmly in his clutches, mold you into the perfect little wife for himself.

Educated, pretty, and good in the bedroom.

As soon as you had heard about the opening back home, you had jumped on the opportunity. You had asked Jerry to keep it under wraps that you had applied, praying he had no idea about the relationship between you and Sam. When he agreed, you assumed he had not, and you had been relieved. Seeing the look on Sam’s face when you were clearing out your office was worth it. He had cornered you and you told him with more bravery than you thought you possessed that the other office had a better position, and you were leaving that night. You had planned it out to be able to escape from the city, so he did not have an opportunity to try to persuade you to stay by showing up at your place.

He could not cause a scene in the office and you were able to slip out the door and away.

If only he had just stayed in Austin.

<> <> <>

You slapped a twenty on the counter in front of Castiel, plopping into the bar stool. “Double. Please.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Castiel leaned forward, “What’s wrong, Y/N?”

Shrugging, you said, “Nothing. I just need a stiff one. Quickly.”

He studied you for a few moments before taking the twenty and moving back hesitantly. He fetched you the drink and you exchanged a hello with a regular that passed by. You had gone home, thrown your bag on the couch and come downstairs immediately to the bar still in your work attire. There was no wonder why Castiel seemed confused and concerned about your demeanor.

When he placed it in front of you, you gave a quick, ‘Cheers’ before downing half the drink. When you came up for air, you exhaled deeply, closing your eyes, feeling the drink move down.

Opening your eyes again, you saw Castiel down the bar topping off the other patron’s drinks before whispering something to the cook, Raphael, who had come out. Raphael nodded at him and Castiel came back towards you.

“Come on for a minute,” Castiel said, beckoning you with two fingers. You opened your mouth to protest, but he said, “Bring your drink if you need to. To the back.”

Reluctantly, you followed him, drink in hand.

He led you to the back room and closed the door behind the pair of you. He turned on his heel and asked, “Alright. Cut the shit. What’s wrong?” You again opened your mouth, but he held up his hand. “And don’t feed me bullshit, Y/N. Be honest.”

Castiel was not going to let it go until you told him. Maybe it was just better to get it off your chest now rather than hold it in. You did promise yourself you were going to do better by the two of you this time around and keeping something like this from him was not going to serve you well in the long run.

You wet your lips. “Do… do you remember that guy I told you about?”

Castiel looked confused for a moment. “Which…?”

“The one who… who didn’t, you know, listen to me? With the safe words?”

It was hard to get it out.

Realization dawned on Castiel’s face. He straightened up, staring you down. “Yes. Why?”

“He’s here!” you blurted, your hands shaking, holding tightly to your glass. Castiel cocked his head, his forehead creasing. “He moved here. To the office, I mean.”

“Wait, what?” Castiel asked, stepping closer.

“He’s working on a project here.”

“He was an ex coworker?”

“Yes. One of the junior partners. One of my superiors.”

Castiel looked in disbelief for a moment before he let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. “Christ, Y/N. Really?”

Defending yourself, you snapped, “I didn’t ask him to come here!”

“No—That’s not it,” Castiel sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You don’t get involved with coworkers. Especially your bosses!”

“You are really going to chastise me right now?”

“Fuck. No. I’m sorry. Just…” Castiel trailed off, hands on his hips, staring at the ground.

You took the silence as an opportunity to take another long gulp off your drink.

“How long is he gonna be there?” Castiel asked after a few moments.

“I’m not sure,” you told him honestly. “Projects vary. This one is a big one. He is thankfully working more so with Dean and not just me directly.” You took another drink. “But they wanna come here. To the bar.” Castiel looked at you expectantly and you explained, “Well, Charlie – and she didn’t mean to because she has no idea what happened, believe me – suggested everyone come here sometime after work. And Tara agreed. And of course Sam did because he knows about you now and he is gonna wanna–”

“Sam?”

“That’s his name.”

“You hadn’t said it yet. And what is exactly gonna wanna do?”

Throwing your hand out at him, you said, “To see you. Size you up.” Castiel cocked an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “You know how people are when they wanna see their competition.”

Castiel closed the space between the two of you and he asked seriously, “Am I competition?”

Realizing how that must have sounded, you quickly said, “Of course not! I left Austin for a reason.” Castiel did not look convinced and you grasped his hand tightly. “Seriously. I almost threw up when I saw him. And not in a good way! No excitement there. Just… dread, I guess.”

He was quiet for a few moments before saying firmly, “You should tell your boss.” You started to shake your head and he cut in roughly, “Why? Why would you not if you are not feeling safe?”

The absolute last thing you wanted to do was rehash anything that happened with Sam with anyone else other than Castiel. Not right now or maybe ever. Who would believe you in that company anyway? Sam was a golden boy, loved by everyone and a superstar at his work. Trying to talk to someone, especially your boss, about what had happened could cost you your job.

“I don’t want to,” you said thickly, tears forming. “I don’t wanna talk to anyone else about it. I just… wanna forget it.”

“You can’t.”

“I know. But I want to try to. He’ll be gone soon enough and…” you exhaled shakily, squeezing Castiel’s hand once more and he returned the gesture. “I can get back to normal after that.”

Nodding knowingly, Castiel enveloped you to him, holding you close.

“I’ll kick his ass if he tries anything,” He told you quietly.

You laughed, letting out some tension. “I know. I know you would, Cas.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked in with Dean and you locked eyes only briefly before turning your gaze back to Castiel.

“He’s here. Longer hair,” you said quietly, barely audible above the music. Castiel threw a glance in his general direction and cocked an eyebrow. “I know, I know.”

“He’s coming,” Castiel warned you quietly, before saying at a normal volume to not arise suspicion, “This should be a fun night though for you guys.”

Suddenly, Sam was at your side. He had switched his jacket out for a button up cardigan over his dress shirt, his tie gone. It made him stick out in this bar, but you knew that was his attempt at dressing down.

“What are you ordering?” he asked you, leaning in close. You guessed he was purposely ignoring Castiel; he was good at making people feel invisible.

Castiel was staring at Sam, a piqued expression that only you would be able to recognize. It was not exactly a tight-lipped smile but close to it.

“Uh, I haven’t yet. I was just talking to Cas,” you said, gesturing at him standing opposite the bar.

Turning his attention to Castiel, Sam gave a nod of acknowledgment. “Sam,” he said, holding out his hand. “Worked with Y/N back in Austin.”

Castiel, thankfully, knew to play it cool. He reached out, taking Sam’s hand in turn, giving it a shake. The two of them held on a couple seconds longer than necessary, eyes piercing the other.

“I’ve heard,” was all Castiel said calmly in return.

You did not miss the slight raised brow Sam displayed at Castiel’s comment, no doubt wondering how much Castiel knew. He brushed the comment off quickly though.

“What are you going to order then, Y/N?”

“Probably a double whiskey with diet,” Castiel answered for you, throwing you a small smirk. He picked up the glass and went to work without waiting for you to confirm. It was your go to, that was correct. But you knew he was trying to prove a point to Sam by not even asking you. He knew you better, he wanted Sam to know that.

“Hmm. Whiskey,” Sam said surprised, rising his brows in surprise. “Far different than all the Paloma’s I’ve seen you down. Too many too count.”

Castiel snorted, drawing Sam’s attention. “What? Was she trying to get wasted? Y/N can’t handle her tequila very well.” He placed your whiskey in front of you.

Giving a small nervous laugh at their surreptitious shots at the other, you said, “Yeah, that’s true. But I paced myself.”

“Sometimes,” Sam quipped. You narrowed your eyes slightly at him and he chuckled. “Sorry. Right, you never got drunk. Ever.” He winked at Castiel across the bar. “I’ll take a Tom Collins.” You made a disgusted face and Sam chided you, “Yeah, yeah. I know. You hate gin.”

“Thanks,” Sam told Castiel. “I’ll see you at the table then, Y/N.”

Sam turned and left your side. When you met Castiel’s eyes again, he cocked a brow.

“I have a lot of questions,” he told you before walking off to take someone else’s order. You waited for him to return after a few minutes and cut in quickly.

“I know, I know. He’s pretentious.”

“You could say that again. What is he even wearing?”

You laughed a little and said, “That is him – and Dean, to be honest – trying to be casual. I can assure you.”

“So… not what I would expect from you.”

“There’s probably a reason why it didn’t work out.”

“I can think of a couple reasons, actually,” Castiel responded, throwing a glance over at where your coworkers were sitting.

Snorting, you nodded in agreement, “I know.” You took a drink of your whiskey and raised your glass half heartedly to him. “Here goes nothing. I can’t promise he will behave himself, but I’ll do my damndest to stay away.”

“Don’t think that’s possible with the seating arrangement at the table now. Looks like the only empty seat is next to him,” Castiel said sounding sour.

“Of course,” you muttered, turning around, and seeing what he said was true. You forced yourself to walk towards the table.

Playing it cool, you thanked Sam when he pulled the chair out from beside him to allow you to sit down.

“I ordered a couple of baskets of fries for the table and some deep-fried pickles,” Charlie informed you. “I told everyone that the burger is solid but if they are looking to be adventurous, that tater tot pizza is also good.”

“How much did you eat last time you were here?” Dean asked jokingly.

“Oh, shove it. I’ve been here a couple times with Y/N. It wasn’t all in one shot,” Charlie returned. “Thankfully, they live upstairs and I was able to crash on the couch one time! Don’t judge me, Tara, it was on a Friday!”

Tara held up her hands, “I wasn’t going to. I know you’re responsible.”

“Upstairs?” Sam questioned you.

You nodded, “Yeah. The floor above. It’s convenient.”

“Very,” Tara agreed and then asked, “But, do you not get sleep sometimes?”

“It’s fine most of the week. Fridays and Saturdays are a little wild, but I’m used to it. It’s nothing new. I’ll finally fall asleep in the early morning and can sleep in.”

“I would indulge so much in bar food, I would probably gain fifty pounds,” Charlie joked.

“Same,” your coworker Sahir agreed, raising his glass to which him and Charlie took a quick drink.

“I make sure that doesn’t happen. I meal plan,” you assured her. “It’s one thing I had to set right when I moved in. He was eating like absolute shit. I told him no one really likes quinoa, but his body will thank him.”

“Ew, gross,” Charlie said, her nose scrunching. “I hate quinoa.”

“It’s a power food, Charlie,” Sam told her.

“Don’t care.”

“I gotta agree with Sam and Y/N. Although, still with you, Charlie. I don’t like it but sometimes you gotta suck it up and play chess, not checkers, with your health,” Tara chimed in.

“Exactly!” Sam agreed. He turned his attention to you and asked, “You still on that 5 on, 2 off?”

He was referring to the exercise program you had been on while in Austin. One that he had strongly encouraged to get yourself in shape, something that was extremely personally important to him. You knew you could never be as fit or healthy as him and had tried to please him for a while.

Shrugging, you said, “More like… 3 to 4 on… maybe one of those days being yoga only. To keep flexibility.” Charlie snorted into her drink and you cocked your head. Sahir and Jennifer laughed as well and you demanded, “What?”

“Just… I make everything sexual,” Charlie laughed.

“Jesus, Charlie,” Tara said, but smirking despite herself.

Charlie apologized whilst laughing.

The food was delivered, more drinks, and even more jokes shared. Sam was leaning in close the whole time, his eyes roaming freely and Castiel was most certainly keeping an eye on you across the bar. You tried to stay straight up, not leaning yourself towards Sam while still maintaining a calm demeanor. Sam, outwardly, was not seeming to notice.

Your attention was drawn to the door as you saw Aspen walk in and you suppressed the urge to roll your eyes. All you needed tonight was her flaunting herself around Castiel when you were already high strung. You knew it was normal for her to go to the bar for a drink, but you knew it was Castiel she was aiming for.

Sam’s arm slipped around your shoulders, drawing your attention back.

<> <> <>

“Hey, Cas,” Aspen chirped, leaning on the bar.

Castiel greeted her and asked how she had been since he had not seen her since the first night Y/N had come back. He was not surprised considering the air in which she had left in.

Holding out her credit card, Aspen said, “My regular, I think, to start out.”

When she looked back was the moment Sam’s arm slipped around Y/N’s shoulders. He pulled her towards him, close in proximity. Aspen rose her brows in surprise and looked back at Castiel who was placing her drink down in front of her.

“Wow, uh, who’s with Y/N?”

Castiel’s gaze moved over to the table and his jaw tightened when he saw Sam’s arm around her. Y/N was forcing a smile as she spoke to him.

“Coworker,” Castiel answered tightly.

“Oh…” Aspen trailed off, throwing another look over her shoulder. “All of them coworkers?”

“Yes.”

“They close…?”

Castiel pierced her with a stare and said, “I’m assuming you want your tab open?”

Aspen switched gears, nodding. “Yep. I’ll be here awhile. Maureen agreed to drive me home… if need be.”

“How kind of her,” Castiel chuckled lightly, purposely ignoring her insinuation.

<> <> <>

“Remember when Larson fell down those stairs outside The Outlook?” Sam asked you, his fingers pressing into your shoulder.

“Unfortunately,” you answered, smiling, trying to keep yourself from jerking away from his embrace.

“You tried so hard to get him to stop drinking. I mean, we all did. But it did fuck all to stop it.”

“Was he injured?” Dean asked, raising his brows.

Sam laughed, “Surprisingly, no! I don’t know how he just tucked and rolled, like his body was reacting defensively even in his state. The man could barely order a new drink. And that’s when the bartender was like, ‘nope, no more’. And cut the whole group off because they were afraid someone else would order him a drink and give it to him. Ruined our whole night. Well, momentarily.”

You stiffened then. That night was the first night the two of you had hooked up. That was the sole reason he had brought it up.

“The night continued after that for the rest of us after we got his drunk ass to bed.”

You noticed Castiel approaching the table. Thinking he was going to table touch, you asked Charlie quickly, “You want a refill?”

“Duh,” she said and then noticed Castiel. “Oh, hey! Perfect! Can I get a refill?”

Castiel gave a curt laugh and said, “When I get back. I’m on break. Y/N? Wanna come outside with me?”

“Oh, yeah,” you said quickly. You saw Sam watching you out of the corner of your eye as you pushed your chair back, his arm leaving you, and grabbed your jacket. “Don’t you need your coat? It’s chilly.”

“I’ll grab it on the way out,” Castiel responded as you came up to him. His arm slipped around you, guiding you away from the table. His hand was tight on your waist, protective.

Castiel did not take you outside. Instead, he led you to the back room and you followed his lead, a weight pulling down inside. You knew he was not pleased with how he was acting. As soon as he closed the door behind the two of you and locked it, he turned to face you. Getting in your face, he did not miss a beat.

“He’s been laying his hands on you all night.”

Throwing your hands out in defeat, you said, “I’ve tried skirting away, Cas. I can’t do that too much without making a scene though.”

“You’re _not_ trying hard enough.”

Your mouth fell open.

<> <> <>

“Charlie,” Maureen greeted approaching the table, two shots in hand as Tara, Sahir, and Jennifer went out for a smoke.

Charlie straightened up, a smile on her face. “Oh, hello! Maureen, right?”

Maureen nodded and said, “Just spotted you across the bar and thought I would pop by to say hi. We did have a good few rounds last time!”

Smirking, Charlie said, “I kind of remember.” This caused Maureen to laugh, as well as the other people at the table.

“I just thought I would bring this over for you. Rum, right?”

“Oh, yeah. You got that for me?” Charlie asked surprised.

Maureen nodded, “You bought me one last time and I did not reciprocate. I hold pretty strong convictions about that. Speaking of which, I saw Y/N and Cas leaving out the back. He’s not off work yet, is he? He still owes me a shot since someone spilled mine at last call last time I was here, and I won’t be able to cash in without him.”

Charlie shook her head, “No, he went on his break and asked Y/N to go with him.”

Maureen snorted, “I wouldn’t be surprised to see them come back flush.”

Sam’s jaw clenched ever so slightly.

“They always had their ways in the past.”

Charlie let out a laugh, “Oh, do tell.”

“Just leaving to go… relieve themselves.”

“Maybe we should not pry into our coworker’s business,” Sam advised Charlie sharply.

Charlie stumbled a little at his change in demeanor, “Oh… right.”

Maureen smirked at Sam and said, “It’s not quiet business in this bar. Castiel has owned this bar for years… him and Y/N are old news. Them being back together scared a lot of people. It was a nightmare half the time to be honest. But… they seem to have grown up. Sigh of relief there.”

Sam straightened up at this comment. “How do you mean?”

“Just drunken fights, a couple cop calls. Break up, break off. They were young and stupid. Can’t say I wasn’t the same myself.”

Charlie was the one now becoming uncomfortable for her friend. “Oh, well… I mean, the past is the past.”

“The past does inform the future,” Sam quipped, and Dean nodded in agreement.

<> <> <>

You snapped, “I _told_ you what happened between us and where he stands in my company. He’s not just some… schmuck! He’s a junior partner!”

Shaking his head, Castiel said, “Junior partner or not…” He trailed off, beginning to walk forward, forcing you to go backwards. “He needs to know where you stand with me! You apparently need to be reminded too.”

Castiel turned you around in a swift movement and pushed you chest first into the wall, pinning an arm behind your back. You gasped his name, trying to look back at him but he kept you firmly in place.

“I am just reminding you who you belong to,” he growled into your ear.

Your breath shuddered, feeling his hands grasp the hem of your dress, yanking it up to your hips. Slipping his fingers into your underwear, he stroked your lips.

“I pay attention to you, Y/N. I treat you right,” Castiel breathed as he played with your sex. “I dote on you, angel. Don’t I?”

“Yes, sir,” you answered.

You keened as he worked you up, fingers slipping inside to caress you. You pressed back against him, begging for more. His grip tightened on your wrist, holding you more firmly in place and you stilled your movement, following his direction. You stood there, letting him rile you up, biting your lip.

“Look at you… so needy,” he said breathlessly. You could hear the want in his voice, feel his fingers move more freely, coated in your arousal. He leaned forward to be closer to your face. “Are you needy, angel?”

“Yes, sir. Only for you,” you told him obediently, giving him pleading eyes.

Castiel kissed your temple and praised, “I know, baby.”

Pulling away, his fingers left you to pull your underwear down and you kicked them off in tandem. His cock slid in easily in your wet folds. He sighed in content, his hands gripping your waist as he fully seated inside you.

“That’s my girl,” he purred.

His fingers dug in as he drove into you, taking you against the wall. You stayed sturdy, holding on. He drove up sharply into you again and you bit down on your cheeks.

Kissing up your neck, Castiel demanded, “You gonna do better for me? Let them know who you belong to?”

“Yes,” you said.

“Angel, don’t make me have to work harder for this,” he warned, his breath hot on your neck.

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Mhm, you’re not saying that with too much conviction. You’re too quiet,” He squeezed your nipple hard, causing you to keen loudly before burying your face into the wall, fingers digging in beside you. “We can do better than that, can’t we?”

His fingers closed in around your jawline, pulling your head to the side, you following his movement obediently. He wanted your mouth exposed, your noises to be heard.

You nodded quickly, saying louder, “Yes, sir!”

Castiel drove deep and quick, bouncing you against the wall. “I know you can do better. You’re so beautiful. I love hearing you scream for me.”

“I belong to you!” you declared, knowing damn well anyone walking outside the room could hear the two of you. He was jeopardizing his place of work for this. What rumors would fly of people being railed in rooms in the bar. “Fuck me, please! Let me cum!”

Castiel laughed, nipping at your ear. “Angel, you can’t help yourself, can you?”

His speed increased, his hand falling from your face to come to your nub, circling fervently. He praised you, laying sloppy kisses along the side of your head. You whimpered as you came undone beneath his hand, your legs shaking with your orgasm. Castiel held you upright, allowing him access to finish himself.

Panting, you settled against the wall, basking in the coolness of it against your hot skin. Castiel pulled away eventually, leaving you exposed behind. The cool air was welcome, and you continued resting to regain your grounding.

When you had the strength, you reached for a roll of paper towels to clean yourself up. And then pulled your underwear back up, straightening out your clothes.

Turning to face him, you found him looking well put together again, beside his hair. He was trying to tame it, running his hands through it.

He eyed you and informed you, “I’m not losing my temper with him because I know how much you love your job and how important it is to you.”

You took this in, nodding. He was telling you this for a reason. In the past, he would not have hesitated to make a scene without care for consequence.

Coming closer, he cupped your face, pulling you in for a long, deep kiss. “Now that we’ve got that out of our system… we ready to go back out there?”


	8. Chapter 8

Maureen waved him off, “Ah, I think they’ve both matured. At least, I know Castiel has. If you couldn’t tell, I am older than him.” She smiled at her own joke. “I’ve watched him grow up since his late twenties to now and he’s evolved just normally like the rest of us.”

“One can hope,” Charlie said and then added quickly, “So, do you to take these with me…?”

“Oh, right. Of course,” Maureen chirped, picking up the shot glass closest to her, clinking glasses with Charlie. “Cheers.”

They knocked them back and Charlie immediately said, “I do need a refill though. Would you wanna go with me to the bar?” She was trying to steer Maureen away from the table. Maureen agreed, much to her relief and the two of them got up. Charlie shot Sam and Dean a look, who were smirking at Maureen’s retreating back. “I’ll be back.”

As soon as they were gone, Dean said, “Seems like there’s a bit of history there.”

“Sounds like it,” Sam murmured, looking contemplative.

<> <> <>

By the time you reached the table again, Charlie seemed drunker than you had left her, which had only been twenty minutes at best. When you sat down, you noticed Sam and Dean were watching you with interest.

“What? Is there something on my face?” you asked, beginning to shrug your jacket off.

Charlie held out her hand, “No, no, no! Don’t take that off!” You froze, your jacket halfway off, eyebrows raised in surprise. “We were just talking about going down to the pinball bar!”

Eyes shooting around the bar, you tried to pinpoint where Aspen was. She was sitting at a table with an unknown woman. You were uneasy about leaving Castiel alone in the bar with her – she had left so dramatically and ridiculously last time. Plus, thinking about what kind of bullshit she could pull was a never ending list of scenarios that would be running through your head after you left.

“I… um,” you stammered.

“Come onnnn, there’s a pinball bar down a few blocks! I’ll give you all the quarters you need!” Charlie begged you.

“We’ll make sure you get home safe,” Sam commented lightly. “It’s not like it’s that far of a walk, according to Charlie.”

Charlie looked so hopeful; Sam was staring at you so intently just daring you to say no; you could feel it. He had an arsenal of ways to guilt trip people and you had proven to be susceptible. Plus, you did not want to seem like a wet blanket or that you were attached at the hip to Castiel. So, you forced a smile, “Yeah, okay.”

Charlie let out a cheer and jumped up from the table quickly. “Let’s go close our tabs!”

“I got it,” Sam said to her, standing up as well.

“Wait, what?”

“My treat,” Sam said to her and looked around the table. “For everyone.”

There were protests around the table, telling him that was completely unnecessary. You watched him, smiling and politely telling them it was appropriate, it being his first night out with them and they had invited him out and how appreciative he was at being included. He was trying to make a wonderful impression, seeming to be congenial company, the “nice guy”. There was always an angle with him.

Sam won out – you had been silent, knowing better than to try to persuade him to not do something by now, he would not listen – and he left the table, going up towards the bar.

<> <> <>

Leaning on the bar, Sam signaled for help. As soon as she was free, Pamela came over to him, asking him what he would like to order. Sam told her he was closing out the tab for the table, giving her his last name so she would be able to find the table number for the cards.

“I can’t give you back their cards,” Pamela explained to him.

Sam gave a light laugh, “Well, I _hope_ you wouldn’t do that. I just need the checks. They’ll come grab their cards. They’re all getting packed up since we are heading out.”

“You got it,” Pamela told him, turning to go to the register.

Castiel walked by Sam, shooting him a quick look. He headed to the kitchen, shouting something back at the cook. Sam’s gaze was piercing, taking Castiel in, wondering what the hell Y/N saw in him. What kind of future she expected to have tying herself down to a bartender – a business owner too, but a bartender all the same.

When he passed back by, Sam spoke up with a quick smile, “Nice place, man.”

Castiel stopped in his stride hearing him speak. “Thanks,” he said cordially. He noticed Sam had his quote on, and his wallet out. “You heading out?”

“Uh, yeah. Charlie said there’s a pinball bar down the street a few blocks. Doesn’t sound like my type of scene but the company is well enough. Everyone’s just gonna move down there.”

There was only a slight pause as the word ‘everyone’ fell on Castiel. His eyes flicked to the table, seeing that everyone, including Y/N were wearing their coats and making their way towards the bar.

“Hmm,” was all Castiel said.

“Not to take away business from you. And we’ll get Y/N back home safely.”

Castiel gave Sam a smile that did not reach his eyes. “I’m sure you will.”

<> <> <>

You came up to the bar with the group, eyeing Sam and Castiel speaking. They seemed calm enough, yet it still put you on edge. Castiel’s eyes met yours and you gave him a weak smile. You had a feeling he was not going to like that you were leaving his sights either when he had already been frustrated with the way Sam was acting tonight even with Castiel in the establishment.

Pamela brought Sam back the check to sign along with everyone’s cards. 

“Hmm, cheaper than I thought,” Sam commented.

He was poking at Castiel.

“Oh, Y/N’s isn’t on there,” Pamela explained. “She’s got a tab.”

“Lucky her,” Sam said, putting the pen back down on the counter, as Pamela snatched up the receipt to stick it in the register. There were other people waiting down the bar. He shot you a look over his shoulder. “I guess I’ll just have to pick up your tab later.”

You gave him a nod as everyone began to make their way away from the bar, thanking Sam for his generosity. While Sam was momentarily distracted, you moved past everyone to where Castiel was still standing. Behaving and regarding what Castiel had told you earlier about remembering who you belonged to and showing it, you got up high enough on the stool to lean over the bar, giving him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be back,” you told him sincerely.

<> <> <>

On your way back from the bathroom, you turned the corner leading away from them, finding Sam standing there. You stopped immediately, staring at him, anticipation creeping on your skin. He was definitely waiting for you and to catch you alone.

“Come outside with me,” he told – not asked – you. He gestured at the door leading out to the patio.

You could walk around him but one, Sam was large and two, whatever he wanted to talk about, you wanted to put it to bed you figured in your buzzed state. So, you did as he asked, him following closely at your back.

There were only a few other people outside and he led you to the back corner of the area against the wall where the two of you would not be heard.

Sam noticed you did not have your coat and he began to take his off. “Here—”

“I don’t need it. We won’t be out here long, will we?”

He stilled in his movement, his eyes raking over you. You were being bold, in his eyes at least. He had managed to make you so small because he had never let you grow in the first place during your relationship together.

“Well, I suppose not if that’s not what you want,” he finally said, putting his coat back on. He stepped towards you with purpose, his hands reaching for your arms. “Y/N, I really think you should consider coming back to Austin.”

You sighed, closing your eyes. “Sam, don’t do this. Please. I am not going to do that.”

“Y/N, think about it. You had so much potential. You were going to go places! School for one, get some more education and that program is perfect back in Austin. It would help you! And I was ready to support you.”

“That was your idea, not mine.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, looking perplexed. “Are you joking? You told me you wanted to go back to school.”

“I did one time—”

“And I listened to you. I went and got you all this information and brought it up to Jerry, who was willing to use money to help you go. Because _I_ asked.”

“Fine, I did say it one time. But people are allowed to change their minds, Sam. I wanted to come home. And when the opportunity arouse, I took it. Because that had been something I could not shake about wanting.”

Sam shook his head and told you disappointed, “He just doesn’t seem your type.”

So, that’s what the conversation was really about.

“Just because he’s not you, doesn’t make him not my type.”

“You can do better.”

“What? Like you?”

Sam looked irked, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

There was no reason to try to anger him right here and now, so you reeled it in. Sighing heavily, you said calmly, “We weren’t going to work out, Sam.”

“I think we were getting too serious and it scared you.”

Your face screwed up, “That’s not it at all.”

“Oh, it’s not? You couldn’t even be bothered to tell me you were transferring until the day of. You hurt my feelings, you know. I should have known though when I asked you to move in with me and you turned me down. Your dreams are too small for yourself, Y/N. I was ready – willing – to help you. You were just too scared.”

Tightly, you told him, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Why? Because you know I’m right?”

You moved to walk around him, but he shot his arm up, blocking your way. He was close, staring into your eyes. His lips parted as his gaze fell on your own. Reaching up, Sam’s fingers traced your jawline gently. You breathed shakily as they ran down your neck, caressing at your collar bone.

His hazel eyes shone in the flickering flames of the bonfire near as he held you, and you sensed he had every intention of kissing you.

“You’re not right,” you told him, your voice cracking despite yourself, before you escaped underneath his arm, heading back inside.

Unbeknownst to you, out on the sidewalk, Dean smirked down at his phone at the photo he had caught of the two of you, Sam holding you closely against the wall. He texted it to Sam as he had promised he would before moving to go back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

You stormed back inside, fury licking away at your insides. How dare he corner you like that and try to coerce you. You left because he was a jackass, not because you were afraid of commitment. And if he could not see that for himself, he never would, even if you screamed it at him. You made a decision to remove yourself from the situation.

Coming up to the table, you grabbed your drink and finished it in one fell swoop. Dean was watching you closely as you placed it back on the table.

“What?” you demanded.

“Wow, nothing. What’s wrong?” Dean asked, his brow creasing at your fierce tone. Everyone else was looking at you with concern too.

“I… nothing,” you muttered, trailing off. You turned, spotting Sam coming back down the bar towards where the table was. You scowled to yourself before moving towards the bar. You needed to close out your tab. A few steps away from the bar, you stopped, inwardly groaning. Sam was buying your drinks. You had not put your own card down.

He was at your back and you whipped around, ready to lay into him. But Tara was standing there with him, looking gleeful.

“He talked me into a shot. So, you both better capitalize on it while I’m still agreeing,” she told you.

You shot him a look, seeing the smug look in his eyes. He did this on purpose; he was good. He was too good. There was no way you could chastise him for what he had done in front of her without divulging your shared past. And if you turned down the drink, that would disappoint Tara.

“Right,” you said, feigning as much positivity as you could, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

“Ladies choice,” Sam said lightly, standing close to you still.

“Okay, but after this I have to go home,” you said, more to Tara than anything.

“Oh, really?”

“I’m getting tired.”

“I can walk you back,” Sam told you and you shot him a look.

“I can manage myself. I live here. The neighborhood isn’t dangerous.”

Sam held up his hands and said, “Alright, Y/N. Sorry. Just thought I would be nice.”

Biting back all the things you wanted to scream at him, you said, feigning civility, “I understand, I just don’t want to pull you away from the party. Plus, I like walking by myself. Gives me time to my thoughts.”

“And don’t we all need more of that? Quietness? But not right now. Shots,” Tara encouraged.

<> <> <>

Castiel noticed you walking by the windows outside to get to the door that led to the staircase to your apartment. He furrowed his brow, watching you digging through your purse for the keys. You looked flustered.

He leaned over telling Jeanine he was going to go check on you and she nodded. It had slowed down some in the bar, so it would not be an issue for him to take another break.

Hurrying out the door, he caught sight of your coat disappearing through the door. “Y/N!” he called out, bursting into a jog to catch the door. He did at the last second and found you standing on the stairs, staring down at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you said tearfully.

Castiel let the door close behind him, shutting out most of the cold and giving the two of you some privacy from the street. “Y/N.”

“He cornered me, alright? I don’t like being cornered.”

Castiel’s face darkened and he took the steps to come closer to you. He demanded, “Where is he? Still at the other bar?”

Seeing where this was going to go, you reached out, pleading, “Cas, don’t—”

That was all the answer he needed. He tore his arm away from you, ordering, “Stay here. Warm yourself up.”

“Cas!” you cried out, trying to follow but he whipped around, holding the door open.

“What did I just say? Go upstairs and get changed. Get comfortable. Relax! I’ll be back.”

You protested, “You can’t get me fired!”

“I’m not going to!” Castiel said firmly before he left the doorway, beginning to storm down the sidewalk.

<> <> <>

It did not take Castiel long to locate the group in the pinball bar. Charlie was a signal all herself her red hair and loud voice. He came up to the table, Dean spotting him before Sam did. Dean elbowed Sam, getting his attention just as Castiel reached the table.

“You. Me. Outside,” Castiel said to Sam.

Sam cocked his head slightly, giving a little nervous laugh, shooting a look around the table. He was pretending to be confused by Castiel’s apparent irritation.

“Now. Please,” Castiel said, not tearing his gaze away from Sam.

“Um, alright,” Sam said, still playing dumb.

Castiel shoved Sam as soon as they got onto the patio, not caring there was a handful of people outside. He did not shove him with all his strength but enough to cause Sam to stumble.

“Hey, what—” Sam started to snarl at him.

“You stay the hell away from, Y/N,” Castiel growled, his finger pointing threateningly in Sam’s face. “Do you understand me?”

Sam straightened out his shirt, glowering at Castiel for laying hands on him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know what you fucking did to her.”

“Did to her? What exactly has she told you?”

“You broke trust. You don’t get to play around with roles like that. You miss the point entirely of being a dom if you think you can break the rules like that and still maintain trust with your sub.” He stepped closer. “Especially when they ask you to stop. That’s akin to rape.”

“You better be careful of what you’re accusing me of,” Sam told Castiel, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I’m being very careful to not break your face right now for thinking you could follow her here and intimidate her,” Castiel retorted coolly.

“Don’t you have enough on your rap sheet?” Sam quipped and Castiel cocked his head. He snorted and said, “People in your bar talk. Apparently, you got arrested a few times for domestic violence. I don’t think you should be preaching to me about keeping my hands off of women and intimidating them.” He stepped closer and repeated, “So, like I said, be careful of what you’re accusing me of.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel scoffed.

“Oh, I don’t?”

“No, you don’t,” Castiel said more forcibly.

“So, if I was to call and say we had an altercation, would the cops be more inclined to believe it was you that started it because of your record?” Sam asked.

Castiel stared at Sam for a few moments before laughing. Sam’s brow creased in confusion over Castiel’s reaction. Castiel stepped back, shaking his head, still laughing lowly.

“Trust me, I don’t think they would believe I would go around starting fights. I’ve learned my lesson and I have been clean for years. But, you keep living that fantasy in your head,” Castiel said. He leveled Sam with one more look, “Bottom line is stay the hell away from Y/N. I know you two have to work together and she’s strong enough to deal with that. But, I don’t want to hear about you pressuring her or trying to coerce her anymore.”

“Or what?” Sam asked boldly.

“I don’t want to think about that. And neither should you,” Castiel said coldly before tearing his gaze away from Sam and striding back to the door, throwing it open and disappearing inside.

<> <> <>

“What did you do?” you asked tearfully as soon as Castiel closed the door behind him. You were sitting on the couch, curled up, your mascara running down your face.

“I told him to leave you alone,” Castiel replied simply coming over to the couch.

“But, did you do anything?”

“Are you asking if I laid hands on him? No,” Castiel told you. You stared at him, willing him to be honest. Castiel saw the look and exhaled sharply. “I shoved him but that was it.”

“Cas—”

“I said that was it, Y/N. He’s not going to press charges for a shove. And besides, I made it clear that I understand he has to be at work with you but I want him to leave you alone outside of that.”

You chewed on your bottom lip and tried to will away the new slew of tears wanting to break.

Castiel’s arm came around you and he pulled you close. “Hey,” he said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything,” you sniffled. “And don’t you have to go back to work?”

“In a little bit. I told Jeanine I would be back to close up. But I don’t care that I didn’t do anything. I’m sorry you had to go through that. That you still have to go through it. See him every day and live through that without anyone else knowing what happened. I’m sure if you said something—”

“I can’t,” you interjected tearfully.

Castiel sighed loudly, his fingers caressing your shoulder. “I wish I could take it all away for you.” You nodded, sniffling. His face grew stern suddenly, “Someone told him about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“About us. Our past. The… the police calls. Arrests.” You straightened up and stared at him head on. Castiel sighed, “I don’t know. He brought it up. Asked me if he called the cops, would they believe it wasn’t me that started an altercation. And he flat out said basically I abused you.”

You had a feeling where this was going and you said quickly, “I didn’t tell him that.” Castiel licked his lips, studying you for a few moments. You insisted, “I didn’t. It must have been someone at the bar.” Your face darkened and you said, “Probably Maureen.”

Castiel nodded, muttering, “You’re probably right. She’s always had a mouth, especially after she’s had a few.”

Your bottom lip warbled, and you buried your face into Castiel’s chest, “I just want him to go away.”

“I know, angel,” Castiel whispered, kissing the top of your head, holding you closer. “Me too.”


End file.
